Business At Your Leisure
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Charlie is tasked with delivering Wonka's very important letter, and then attending a festival in the honor of the ticket holders. The others invite him in and he drops the letter. Now he has to find it before Wonka arrives!
1. Meeting His Old Pals

**Hello everyone! I told you I would be back soon! Now that the Trial of the Century series is over, new projects can be awakened. For example, mattTheWriter072's request! So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting His Old Pals**

Charlie sat in a chair as his mentor and good friend, Mr. Wonka, briefed him on his mission. "Charlie, this is something that is very important to me, and I will be trusting you with something very important. This letter must be delivered to the post office across town. It contains very important information. The recipe inside is very precious and it must be kept safe. Do you understand?"

Charlie tried to pay attention, really he did. However, this duty didn't seem as important. He would rather be in the factory, working on new ideas. Another thing that distracted him was an event happening today. "After delivering the letter," Wonka said, "You must go to the Festival today! It's an age-old tradition that has escalated each year. Not only were we asked to be a guest of honor, but the other ticket winners were asked as well. Feel free to avoid them."

Charlie suddenly remembered the festival! It was indeed today! Oh, but how he really did not want to attend, for he was weary of seeing the others again. Augustus, Violet, Veruca and Mike were going to be there! They had gone back to the way they were, but he still felt skeptical. Mike was the only one who was respectful to him, while the others were cold and cruel. But Charlie felt bad about what had happened to them. On the outside, they were fine, but they were so much different on the inside. "I really don't want to go, Mr. Wonka."

"Oh, come now, Charlie, if I'm going, so are you. I have a meeting for a few hours, but I will be there. Please, just do your best. You could always hang around with Mike. You two got along, didn't you? Now go on! Scoot!"

Charlie grabbed the letter and made his way outside. He walked for a while, before he spotted the festival. That's when he saw them. The ones he was trying to avoid. Augustus was wearing a soccer jersey, soccer shorts, and cleats. Mike was wearing a punk rock t-shirt, black jeans and a spiky wrist watch. Veruca wore a yellow shirt, black sweater, and a red skirt. Violet wore a black tank top, baseball cap, short-shorts, and a skull necklace. She also wore eyeliner, and had her blonde hair long and flowing. Charlie managed to eavesdrop, despite the fact he shouldn't.

"Where's Charlie? I know Wonka is coming later, but Charlie should be here by now," Mike said while checking his watch.

"I bet he's not coming," Veruca scowled.

"Can't say I blame him, considering how I treated him," Violet said in a sad tone. "I bet he's still at the factory, refusing to show up."

Charlie came out of hiding and said, "You really feel that way, huh?"

Realizing he was there, they all gave him a group hug. "We really do, Charles," Veruca said.

"Don't worry about it, you two," Charlie assured. "It's water under the bridge."

"Good," Violet said. "Come and ride one of the rides with me." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him with her, but Veruca was grabbing the other arm. Veruca and Violet both fought over him, pulling him back and forth. Mike finally detached the two, and they all went in the gates. Charlie followed, not realizing he had dropped the letter he was supposed to deliver. The letter was picked up by a suspicious group of kids nearby.

 **That's the first chapter! To mattTheWriter072, I hope you enjoy this beginning! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	2. Festivities!

**Response Time: Man, this was an impressive turnout! Let's begin. To Sonny April, I like to think that they did get along. It could have just been Mr. Wonka rambling, but I'll never tell! MWAHAHAHAHA! To mattTheWriter072, you have to read to find out, of course! To Turrislucidus, I'm not sure I like that grin. Also, the event you're talking about is not the festival. It's something else entirely, and it will be touched upon later. To xxCandyLoverxx, don't worry too much. I've got something much more insidious in mind. To Linkwonka88, to be fair, this takes place a couple years after the tour. This Wonka has changed since then. Now, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Festivities!**

It only took a few minutes before everyone started to get eager to ride everything. The anticipation was killing them as they thought of all the lines they had to wait in. Charlie was still being dragged by Violet and Veruca. "Let's go on the roller coaster!" Violet shouted in excitement.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mike yelled while attempting to run from Violet.

Charlie looked at Augustus, who whispered, "He hates roller coasters."

"Oh, I see," Charlie replied.

Veruca asked him, "Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?" Charlie nodded "no" in response, so she said to him, "Well, then. You should give it a try, as it's very exhilarating!"

Time had passed, and they noticed there was no longer a line. Charlie sat with Veruca, while Augustus got a seat all to himself. "Where's Violet and Mike?" Charlie asked. Veruca pointed to her right, where Violet was dragging Mike across the ground, as he pleaded with her to not take him. Needless to say, she still got him in a seat.

"If you tough it out, Mike," Violet offered. "I'll give you a kiss."

Mike immediately grumbled, "Not worth it." The ride started, and it started to climb up the steep, steep slope. Charlie felt the nerves inside him bundling up. The roller coaster immediately locked itself in place, making the sound of a coil tightening.

"Did it stop?" Charlie asked.

"Oh no, Charlie," Mike cynically replied. "This is what I like to call The Impending Wait. It's when the roller coaster stops and waits. The people operating it down there like to torture us because they hate children. They like to leave our nerves drive us slowly insane as they leave us wondering when are they going to release us and make the real torture begin as we end the rides with nosebleeds and with vertigo everytime we move in a circle for two seconds."

Violet asked him, "Who hurt you?" The ride suddenly released and the roller coaster dropped down the slope. Charlie had been worried, but it was actually rather fun! He couldn't stop this thrill he was missing out on for so long. Mike and Violet were raising their hands in the air, although Mike was doing it for an entirely different reason.

When the ride was over, Charlie said, "Wow, that was fantastic! I never been on a ride like that before in my life! I...wait a minute."

He started to feel his pocket, which prompted Augustus to say, "What is the matter?"

Charlie realized it. "The letter is gone! Mr. Wonka asked me to deliver an important letter, and I forgot about it until now! I must have dropped it! I have to find that letter! It's very important, and if I don't find it, I'll be in trouble!"

Violet put her hands on his shoulders and said, "It's okay, Charlie. We'll find the letter. Augustus, Veruca and Mike, go back to the place we started from and look around. Charlie, let's go on the Ferris wheel to see from the sky. This time, we'll get to ride together." With that, they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, the group of kids who had the letter were nearby. "So this letter is important to our good friend Chuck?" one of them asked. "Maybe we should hang on to this, then."

Another one of them laughed and said, "That should teach the little weasel for skipping out on his scheduled beatdown."

 **That's the chapter! The beatdown was the event he was distracted by in the first chapter, in case you wanted to know. What will happen from this? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	3. Sightseeing Goes Awry

**Response Time: To Sonny April, As long as I exist on this site, I will keep the fanon alive. I'd be worried about those kids. They're bad news. To mattTheWriter072, I'm curious to know who started that fanon in the first place. But wait no longer, my friend. To Turrislucidus, It's not really as frequent as you think. Where I come from, "scheduled beatdown" is kind of a figurative term. This chapter will tell you a little more about it. Funny story, when Linkwonka88 said "out of character," I thought she was talking about how Wonka was willing to go to a huge social event. Since we are talking about the letter, I will simply say this: There is much more to it than meets the eye. To wonkaisbae, wait no longer! To Linkwonka88, well, I can't say that that's entirely true. Mike doesn't like roller coasters because it is fanon.** **On with the story!**

 **Quick announcement: Tomorrow is December 16, which is my birthday!**

 **Chapter 3: Sightseeing Goes Awry**

On the Ferris wheel, Violet and Charlie vigilantly looked for any sign of the letter, but found nothing. The Ferris wheel stopped when they reached the top, giving them a perfect view over everything. Violet rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. In response, he asked her, "Violet, what's with the change in attitude? Do you like me or something?"

Violet looked up and said, "To be honest, I have a crush on Mike and yourself, but I don't really know who I like more. I'm really confused, and I need some advice."

Charlie sighed, "Violet, you're charming and beautiful. As cheesy as this sounds, choosing who you like more may be hard, but you'll know when a sign comes to you. In all seriousness, I think you'll figure out who you like eventually, and when you do, I'll be there for you 100%. Now, I think I see Mike and Veruca over there."

He pointed to the both of them looking around the entrance. Augustus was at the food tent, eating a corn dog. Violet noticed a group of kids walking around the festival, saying, "Hey, those kids were around the gate when we were waiting for you. Maybe they know something." Charlie took one look and immediately shivered and became pale. Violet said to him, "Charlie, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a poltergeist."

"Violet, those kids are bullies from my old school. They live across town, but they've got reach over several neighborhoods. They caught me in their territory and now I'm in a lot of trouble for it. So I walked in the festival to avoid a beatdown they were going to give me at the post office. If they were at the gate, chances are they have my letter. We have to get it back, or Mr. Wonka will be very upset. Have you ever seen Mr. Wonka when he loses his temper? It's terrifying! Now let's get off this thing so we can get it back."

 **That's the chapter! I know it's rather short, but it is a transitional chapter. Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	4. Abducted

**Response Time: To Sonny April, Thanks for telling me the origin of that. Cool to know you had a hand in it. To mattTheWriter, NNNNOOOOOOOOO! Just kidding, I so ship it. I have my reasons for it, and I kind of think of it as a Helga/Arnold thing from Hey Arnold. To Linkwonka88, yes I will continue, and I do know the answer. It's Harry Potter, as it was on Hagrid's cake. To Wonkaisbae, Thank you. I appreciate it. To Turrislucidus, I responded to your review via PM. On with the story!**

 **Sorry I was so late on this post.**

 **Chapter 4: Abducted**

Regrouping with the others, Charlie devised a plan to have the fastest person pickpocket the letter from the group. First, they had to confirm it was in their possession. Sneaking around, they finally caught up with the group of bullies.

"Are you positive they're the ones?" Veruca whispered.

"I'm absolutely sure," Charlie replied. "But why are they just hanging around?"

"They're probably waiting for you to come to them," Mike answered.

They spied on them for a while, until finally one of the ruffians took the letter out of his pocket. He didn't open it, but rather admired it. Maybe he was impressed by Mr. Wonka's penmanship? We'll never know, but they did have something evil in mind for that envelope. Violet decided the time was right, and began to sneak towards them. Charlie and the others hid behind a parked truck, but kept a steady eye for anything suspicious. Without any warning, one of the bullies caught her in the act, grabbed her, and tied a bandana around her mouth, gagging her. She tried to scream for help, and the muffled screams caught the attention of Charlie. They ran after the boys as they carried Violet into the woods nearby. After a few minutes, they lost sight of the scoundrels.

"No, Violet!" Charlie shouted in frustration. "We have to do something about this!"

Meanwhile, in the woods, the boys had tied Violet to a rock and were tauntingly swinging the letter in her face. One of them removed the gag as he said, "My name is Gregory, and these are my friends. I know you know my old pal Charles, and I think you'll make a wonderful hostage 'til he decides to stop being a coward and face us. Just stay where you are, and no harm comes to you." Violet tried to get up, but it was worthless. She was bound pretty tightly. Greg responded with, "It's so sad you're Charlie's girlfriend, because I figured you'd do better, and I thought he had better taste." Violet spat in his face in anger.

Now we go back to Charlie, who was sitting on a bench trying to figure out what to do to get Violet back. He decided that he was going to face his fears and go straight to the bullies directly.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Charlie," Mike told him. "However, I do have a plan to get the letter and Violet back."

 **That's the chapter! How will this scheme work? Will they succeed? Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	5. Rescue and Run

**Response Time: To Cvigeek, Thanks for the birthday wish! To wonkaisbae, Don't worry, it will. To Linkwonka88, I do like to be a riddler, if you will. And thank you for saying so.**

 **Quick Note: Turrislucidus wrote something to me, and I really should mention this to everyone. None of my stories are canon, they are entirely Crack fic. I always operated under the assumption that everybody knew that though, but maybe I should have conveyed that anyway. From here on out, none of my stories are canon, and they must be treated that way. I apologize if I confused anyone on that matter.**

 **Chapter 5: Rescue and Run**

Quietly sneaking around the woods, they continued to search for Violet.

"This is hopeless," Charlie said. "She's probably been bound, gagged, and left for dead."

"Charlie, don't say things like that!" exclaimed Mike. "She's probably fine. Exactly why is this going on?"

Charlie explained, "Well, a few days ago, I was walking around town for fun. While walking downtown, I ran into those bullies. They used to pick on me and tease me at my old school. They told me that when I step onto their turf again, I was a dead kid. And yes, I said when, not if. They like to predict when their 'targets' come to receive a beating. They even take bets on it. I was fine until Wonka said I had to go to the post office. Now, Violet's in trouble because I was so reckless."

Mike told him, "Charlie, bullying happens everywhere. It happens in different ways, and it happens to different people. It's understandable that you were forgetting your responsibilities. After all, a group of large boys are trying to harm you...Do you hear something?"

They heard muffled grumbling, and when they looked, it was Violet, still tied up. She was alone, so everyone came out. Violet spotted them and started to mumble words of fear while shaking her head. They ungagged her and she instantly said, "It's a trap!"

Almost instantaneously, the boys jumped out of the bushes. Greg told Charlie, "So you come out of your crawlspace and finally decide to be a man?"

Charlie said, "I don't care what you do to me, but Violet doesn't deserve my punishment."

Greg walked up to Violet, untied her, and pushed her to the ground. "You can have her. She's worthless to us. So are you ready?"

Veruca snidely remarked, "Did you forget something?"

Greg replied, "And what is that, you little runt?"

Veruca smiled and said, "You ambushed us, but did you not expect an ambush from us?" Greg felt a tap on his shoulder, and Mike sucker-punched him. Mike grabbed the letter, and they all ran.

"AFTER THOSE BRATS!" shouted Greg.

Everyone ran back into the festival, and Violet asked, "What do we do?"

Mike looked around before saying, "Let's run into the Hall of Mirrors, and confuse them," and they did exactly that.

 **That's the chapter! Well, things are getting interesting, eh? Stay tuned for more and have a great day!**


	6. You Think This is Confusing?

**Response Time: To guest, yes, but I guess I just operated under the assumption that everyone knew, and I guess not everyone did. Sorry about that. To Sonny April, well, it's a fiction that would seem very implausible for canon, which allows the characters to be out of character if I want. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: You Think This Is Confusing?**

Inside the Hall of Mirrors, the plan Mike had in mind had worked. The bullies were foolish enough to follow them. Mike whispered to the others, "Okay everyone, stick to the plan." They all nodded in response.

The bullies looked around and didn't see a sign of them. But quick as a flash, they spotted Veruca! Or did they? Veruca was somehow jumping from mirror to mirror. One of the ruffians tried to grab her, but ended up banging his face on a mirror. They then saw Charlie in several mirrors, who was laughing and saying, "Just like Wonka everytime he goes to his elevator!" Charlie suddenly vanished.

Greg walked into a room with three mirrors in a triangle format, so that they had millions of reflections. He heard Violet. Her voice echoed throughout the small room, "So Greg, what's your motivation to be heartless? Does it make you feel like a big man? Too bad you don't know karate, right?"

"Where are you?" Greg shouted in anger.

"Sometimes the answer is right above you." He looked up to see Violet had climbed up to the top of the room, considering it wasn't very big to begin with. She dropped down and karate chopped him in the neck.

The children exited the Hall of Mirrors to see they were in the clear for now. "Does anyone want to go for a ride?" Mike asked. "I'll take you anywhere, except for roller coasters."

"You guys go ahead," Violet said. "Charlie, can I talk to you?" Everyone else went off to the rides, which gave Violet the time to say, "Charlie, this isn't easy for me to say, and I'm sorry to tell you this. I really just want to be friends. I'm really sorry. I guess I realized I was attracted to your looks, but I have more in common with Mike. Besides, I think Veruca might be interested in you. Are you okay with that?"

Charlie told her, "Violet, I'm going to be fine. Truth be told, I feel the same way. And I told you I would be behind you 100% on whatever decision you make. Good luck with Mike, and let me know how it goes."

Violet said to him, "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. "Come on! There's not a very big line at the bumper cars!"

 **That's the chapter! There aren't that many chapters left! And yes, while I have shipped Violet and Charlie before, this time I mislead you! Usually I have a reason to ship characters, so this one was a red herring. Be sure to stay tuned and have a great day!**


	7. For Your Amusement

**Response Time: To Sonny April, don't be so certain. To mattTheWriter072, I thank you! I like to think any of the ships are possible, but in this one, Violet and Charlie are more "besties". However, you don't know how everything will go. To wonkaisbae, prepare for a shocker, then.**

 **Chapter 7: For Your Amusement (For Lack of a Better Pun)**

Violet and Mike sat in one bumper car, while Veruca and Charlie sat in another. When it started, both cars charged at each other, slamming hard. They bumped into others, as everyone wanted to take a shot at the famous ticket winners. When the ride was over, Violet dragged Mike behind the contraption to talk.

"Where are they going?" Veruca asked.

"Violet's going to ask Mike out," Charlie replied. "Speaking of which, Violet told me you have a crush on me."

Veruca blushed and said, "Well, I've had a crush on you since the tour. Of course, I humiliated myself back then."

Charlie said to her, "I hate to say this, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I admire the crush, I really do. I'd just rather be friends, and I'm sorry to say that."

Veruca was sad, but she said, "That's okay, and I understand, but I'll still have that crush for you. Hey look, Violet's back!" Violet came back all right, but she was not happy. "What's wrong, Violet?" Violet said nothing, and grabbed Charlie.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked in a concerned.

Violet was crushed. "Mike has a girlfriend back home in Denver. I just made a fool of myself."

"You did not," Charlie consoled. "You told him how you felt, and that's what matters. Besides, it's not like you knew, and I'm sure he knew that."

Violet said, "Guess that's what I get for saying we should be friends, huh? I bet you and Veruca are already an item."

Charlie replied, "Actually, I told her that I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Violet was shocked, so he continued, "I'd rather just be friends with everybody right now, which is best, considering we all need to learn more about each other. When the time is right, maybe I will look for someone. Maybe it'll be you, and maybe it will be Veruca. But know that I still have your back."

"Thanks, Charlie," Violet said. They hugged it out and went back to the others. From there, things were getting interesting.

They went through the carnival games that everyone has seen at every festival. Augustus impressed everyone with the "Test your Strength" challenge, which was a game in which you hit a hammer against a pad that made a ball go up in order to ring the bell. Augustus hit it once and rung the bell without trying.

Next was the ring toss. Veruca was pretty good at it, because she took aim, and got the rings on the bottles perfectly. She got a huge prize, which she gave to Charlie.

Violet took on the shooting gallery. She got one of the pump-action shotguns, and the goal was to shoot all of the ducks in a row. The ducks started to move, and she shot every single duck, without a single miss. "Impressive marksmanship, Violet," Charlie said.

Mike was next. He went to the game where you knock all the bottles with a baseball. "Let's see, by calculating the density, weight, potential momentum and kinetic potential of the ball, as well as the speed necessary to knock a bottle, this will be the perfect throw." He threw it perfectly and knocked every single bottle down.

Lastly, it was Charlie's turn. He went to the dart board. The guy running it was rather condescending and said, "Well, little man, I recommend the closest line."

Charlie said, "No thanks. I think I'll take the farthest one." The guy shrugged his shoulders and gave him five darts. Charlie read the sign, which said in order to get the biggest prize, you had to get five bull's-eyes. Charlie held the dart by its back and threw it like a knife. He got a perfect bull's eye. He threw the next one, and the next one, and the one after that, and the last one. He got five perfect bull's eyes. The other kids were baffled, the people passing by were amazed, and the guy running it was stunned. He gave the prize to Charlie, who handed it to Veruca.

"I'm impressed, Charlie!" Violet said in amazement. "I didn't you were such a great shot!"

Charlie explained, "Wonka taught me. He said throwing darts and knives is like swinging a machete. If you do it right, you cut a nasty wangdoodle in half. That and the fact that Wonka at one point was a professional knife-thrower. In fact, maybe we can convince him to show us."

 **That's the chapter! There are two more chapters left in this story, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. The Bullies Are Back

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I really just wanted to use Mike's smarts to his advantage. To Linkwonka88, Yep. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 8: The Bullies Are Back**

After riding all the rides, it was getting darker and darker. "You know, I think it might be time for us to appear in front of the crowd," Charlie said. "Mike, what time is it?"

Mike answered, "Oh no! We have to get to the stage in five minutes! We better hurry."

"And skip out on your punishment?" They turned to see Greg, viciously smiling at them. "Our group isn't done with you yet." The children immediately started running. The ran around the merry-go-round, attempting to lose the vermin. They went on the haunted ride, and got into a cart. The ride was inside a cave, and it was like riding in a mine cart. Every once in a while, there was a cheap jumpscare, to Mike's disappointment. When the ride was over, they used the time it took to run as fast as they possibly could. Soon, they reached the boundaries of the festival, the exact opposite of where they were supposed to be. The bullies were right in front of them. "Why are you running? Just get beaten and then we leave."

Charlie told him, "No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I shouldn't have to adjust to your ludicrous rules. You want to hurt me? Go ahead."

Greg walked up to him, and went to punch him. The fist connected with Charlie's fist, but it was Greg who was hurt. That tends to happen when Charlie wears a ring. Greg busted his hand, shouting, "OOOOOOWWWWW!" He and his friends ran away after.

"You did it Charlie!" Violet exclaimed. "You faced him and you beat him!"

"Now, let's head back so we can make our appearance and then deliver the letter." But when they turned, they saw Mr. Wonka standing in front of them, looking rather angry.

 **That's the chapter! The finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. The Closing

**Response Time: To linkwonka88, I can understand that, and this chapter well be longer and more entertaining. To Sonny April, just wait. To mattTheWriter072, Sorry about the wait, but here it is!**

 **Sorry this was so late.**

 **Chapter 9: The Closing**

"Charlie Bucket, I am very disappointed in you. You didn't deliver the letter this whole time? That letter is important! How could you be so irresponsible?!"

Mike tried to say, "Mr. Wonka, it wasn't Charlie's fault! He-"

"I don't want to hear it, Michael!" Mr. Wonka interrupted. "Charlie, you can be certain your parents are going to hear about this!"

Violet had to do something, so she mustered up all her courage and said, "Just a minute! Charlie has been pursued and harassed by a group of bullies bent on doing him harm. He has been too terrified to deliver that letter, and he's been even more terrified by how you would react! Those jerks tied me to a rock and gagged me with a bandana."

Wonka felt bad now. He didn't mean to lose his temper like that. "Why didn't you tell me? They threatened you, didn't they? But I'm guessing now you faced them, so I'm sorry. Any way I can make it up to you?"

Charlie said, "Well, would you be willing to do your knife-throwing act one last time?"

"Charlie, I'm retired! I can't do that! At least not without a volunteer."

They all looked at Violet. She said, "Oh no, I'm not doing it!" A few minutes later, she was on the wheel, saying, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

The MC was on the stage announcing, "Ladies and Gentleman! The ticket winners and Mr. Wonka has finally arrived for the closing. And we have a special treat for you. Mr. Wonka has always been a candyman, but what you didn't know quite surprised us. In his youth, he was a professional knife thrower. Now give it up for Mr. Willy Wonka and his volunteer, Violet Beauregarde!"

The audience clapped as Mr. Wonka held the knife in his hand. He tossed it into the air, holding it by the blade. He threw it, landing next to Violet's hand. Mr. Wonka faced the crowd and said, "Please don't ever try this at home," before turning around and throwing the knife, landing next to Violet's head. "Now for a really dangerous one." He held four knives in between his fingers and threw them simultaneously, each one missing Violet. Now it was time for the finale. "And now, for the finale. A trick I haven't done in several years, but I was successfully able to master. I'd rather not tell you, though." He threw and knife at a sandbag rope. He threw a knife directly at Violet, but the sandbag came down at the right time, and stopped the knife from hitting her. He raised his arms up and the crowd cheered.

After the festival closed, everyone drove to the factory for dinner. Mr. Wonka decided to tell Charlie, "I'm proud you faced your fears, and I'm glad we delivered that letter."

Charlie said, "I'm sorry I was so reckless. We could have lost that recipe."

Mr. Wonka smiled and said, "So am I, considering it wasn't a recipe. I was just saying that so you would take better care of it. Inside that envelope, is a letter to my father."

"Really?"

"Yes. After starting the factory, I would get letters from my father, but I never answered them. But after reconciling, I read them, and decided to write one back."

"That's so nice, Mr. Wonka."

"Thank you. You know Charlie, I am glad you are my apprentice. Now, let's feast with the others."

 **That's the finale! The next story is on December 27th, with retromania's request. If you look at my profile, you will see a story called, "The Chocolatier." That story will be announced on my next story. Have a great day, and I wish you happy Holidays!**


End file.
